Amigos Two-Shot
by Angelus cecidit
Summary: Resumen: La última carta hacia tu ser más querido, puede ser la más extensa que alguna vez hayas escrito para un amigo o para algún familiar. Ligero Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Amigos {Two-shot}

**Autor (a)**: Angelus Cecidit

**Resumen**: La última carta hacia tu ser más querido, puede ser la más extensa que alguna vez hayas escrito para un amigo o para algún familiar.

**Categoría**: Drama/Angst/Tragedia

**Rating**: K

**Derechos**: Todos reservados a Rowling

**Pareja**: Pasado Draco/Harry

**Advertencias**: Mucha tristeza, no se que me ocurrió al momento de empezar a escribirla, un momento estaba escuchando una canción y al siguiente empecé a escribir.

Creo que es lo mejor, escribir esto para poder despejar mi actual bloqueo que me ha mantenido bien alejada de mis otras historias, ojala pronto pueda volver a escribir las continuaciones de mis demás historias.

Cualquier falta de ortografía, culpa mía ^.^

* * *

Siempre puedo ver la luna, siempre puedo ver las estrellas... pero en el momento en que quiero verte, simplemente no apareces frente a mi.

Me acuerdo de aquel tiempo en que nuestros sentimientos se volvían aún más fuertes, por favor, tal como aquella noche, quédate a mi lado.

Tengo la esperanza de algún día poder volver a reír junto a ti.

Los recuerdos los mantengo fuertemente atados en mi corazón, esperando que estos nunca se queden en el olvido, mantengo la esperanza de poder volver a estar juntos... siempre dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Nunca imaginaste y viste, el futuro que se deslizó entremedio de nuestros dedos, los días felices no son más que recuerdos atesorados valiosamente.

Siempre temí el perderte, siempre supe que lo nuestro era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, al final terminaste dejándome, me dejaste solo... si aquel día no hubiera soltado aquella mano.

Mantuve para mi mismo los sentimientos de querer decirte lo que quería... porque el corazón que vacila no tiene futuro... este amor por ti se ha amontonado tanto, que hasta me dan ganas de llorar.

Siento como el viento sopla en mi rostro, aunque lo nuestro concluyó esa noche, el tiempo pareciera siempre poner a prueba estos sentimientos.

Siempre deseo verte, las estrellas y las lunas están allí cada noche, pero tú no estás a mi lado, me gustaría que estos sentimientos no se desviaran nunca, pero viendo mi mano que siempre trata de alcanzarte...es difícil ¿sabes?

Ruego al cielo que mis deseos puedan concederse.

Porque siempre estaré esperándote, hasta que esta larga noche termine y hasta que el tiempo de volver a encontrarnos llegué, este amor siempre aguardará por ti... aún en la muerte.

Aún recuerdo el momento en que nos conocimos, los dos tan impresionados por la belleza de Hogwarts, aunque tu no lo demostraras.

Desde aquel primer encuentro me encontré cautivado por ti, aquella personalidad engreída me atraía... sólo que las diferencias en nuestros lados eran tan diferentes. Fue una sorpresa el que nuestra relación haya durado tanto, porque en el fondo de nuestros corazones siempre supimos que lo nuestro no tenía futuro, vivimos luchando por un amor que no pudo tener su final feliz, tuvimos que separarnos al final del camino por nuestros errores del pasado.

Ahora te veo, tan feliz... y me pregunto si me amaste alguna vez.

Ahora sólo son lágrimas las que quedan para mi, las miles de noches de insomnio, toda las noches en quedarme viendo las estrellas y la luna, tratando de encontrarte.

En frente de todos, ¿por qué ocultar mis lágrimas detrás de una máscara que simplemente no puedo quitar? ¿Por qué, mientras más corro de la soledad, esta parece cada vez más cerca?

Gritando y luchando, cansado de seguir viviendo, ¿por qué sigo intentando mirar hacia el mañana que se ve tan lejano?

¿Quién soy? Ya ni me reconozco a mi mismo.

¿Hacia donde voy? Probablemente al camino del no retorno.

Perdona mi temor, acepta incluso mi dolor, deja que estas lágrimas laven el dolor de mi corazón, deja que se lleven todo el rencor... deja que me mantengan en paz para por fin poder descansar sin arrepentimiento alguno.

En cualquier lugar mi amor estará para ti, eso nunca lo olvides.

Siempre lloro porque siempre pienso en tu corazón, al mirar hacia afuera una inmensa tristeza inunda mi corazón, porque ahora, sólo soy un **amigo**.

Te amo, te digo adiós.

Te necesito, pero me alejo por no herir tu corazón, hasta la eternidad, por favor guarda mis sentimientos por ti, porque siempre quiero proteger tu sonrisa.

Cuando duermas hoy y el cansancio se vaya, piensa en mí y sonríe, sonríe por aquellos momentos felices que tuvimos juntos, aquella alegría que logró llevarnos hacia adelante, sonríe por mi, quien te necesita cada vez más a medida que pasan los días.

Te necesito, pero soy tan cobarde y no te lo digo.

Por que fui yo quien te dejó ir, porque fui yo quien no agarro aquella mano.

Quería verte por última vez, así que fui una vez más a encontrarme conmigo.

Ella estaba esperando un hijo tuyo, tu sonrisa radiante no pudo más que causarme dolor, porque yo nunca hubiera podido haber dado semejante regalo, nunca hubiéramos podido ser una familia feliz como tu lo eres con ella.

Con una sonrisa te felicité, aunque mi corazón se partiera en mil pedazos, te felicite y te sonreí, porque para eso eran los **amigos**.

Quizás esta carta nunca puedas leerla, quizás la queme en cuanto la termine... como muchas otras.

Por que cuando llegue el amanecer, cuando las lágrimas se hayan borrado y solo quede una sonrisa en mi rostro, tanto mi alma como mi corazón podrán descansar en paz.

Descansaré en paz al saber que tu eres feliz, estaré en paz al saber que alguien más te dio ese algo que yo nunca hubiera podido darte.

_Mi Draco, siempre tuyo..._

_ Harry Potter._

* * *

**Y bueno, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Malo? ¿Bueno? ¿Asqueroso?**

**Es bien angst ¿no?**


	2. Epílogo

**Título**: Amigos {Epílogo}

**Autor (a**): Angelus Cecidit

**Resumen**: La última carta hacia tu ser más querido, puede ser la más extensa que alguna vez hayas escrito para un amigo o para algún familiar.

**Categoría**: Drama/Angst/Tragedia

**Rating**: K

**Derechos**: Todos reservados a Rowling

**Pareja**: Draco/Harry Pansy/Hermione ?/? (Ya sabrán quienes son)

Y aquí, a petición de luzy snape, les traigo el Epílogo de esta historia, que se suponía, se suponía, iba a ser un One-shot, pero que terminó por ser un Two-Shot X'D

Además de que viene con más parejas integradas :)

Espero que te guste luzy snape, en este está todo aclarado ^.^

Además de que el capítulo es más largo que el anterior.

**LEER NOTAS FINALES**

* * *

Draco terminó de ver todos los papeles y suspiró, masajeándose el músculo tenso de su cuello. Todo aquello ya le estaba causando una jaqueca.

Momentáneamente sintió unas manos acariciar su cuello, pero cuando se dio la vuelta no había nadie allí, suspiró nuevamente y recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa, no siempre se podía ser un perfecto Malfoy ¿no?

_"Draco, prométeme que no te olvidarás de lo nuestro"- **una figura delgada se alzaba sobre su marco, tapando su vista del mundo exterior**_

_"Nunca"_

Se sentó de golpe, su cabeza empezando a doler.

Ya eran varias semanas las que llevaba así, recordando cosas que él nunca había vivido. Sí padre estuviera ahí seguramente podría haberlo ayudado, pero lamentablemente había muerto no poco después de salir de Azkaban.

La puerta se abrió y por esta entró Pansy, quien se veía muy desgastada, Draco pensaba que así mismo se debe de ver el, si la pesadez en sus ojos era alguna indicación.

"Pansy, no esperaba verte tan pronto"- Draco saludó amablemente a su amiga.

Después de que terminaran sus años en Hogwarts, Pansy se fue a vivir al mundo muggle, para gran horror de los padres de este, claro, Draco también estuvo horrorizado, pero después aprendió a soportarlo.

"Si, yo tampoco esperaba verte tan pronto Draco, pero tengo que decirte algo importante"- Draco asintió y la invitó a sentarse a su lado.

"En estas semanas he estado recordando cosas, no sé muy bien aún si son recuerdos o solo es un signo de que mi mente empieza a fallar"- Pansy se rió de su broma. "Esto normalmente no tendría nada de importancia para ti pero..."- Draco vio que a su amiga le costaba elegir las palabras. "En mis recuerdos, te veo a ti junto a Harry, ya sabes, como pareja"- Draco no podía más que mirar shockeado a su amiga.

"Y-yo... yo también he recordado cosas, pero nunca hay un rostro, es como si... mi memoria hubiera sido borrada"- Draco se congeló.

Nunca había cuestionado a su madre cuando, aquel dia al despertar esta le dijo que dentro de poco se tendría que casar con Astoria, pero nunca pensó que su memoria hubiera sido modificada, claro, se sentía incómodo cuando Astoria lo besaba y lo abrazaba, pero él creía que era normal, además de que estaba demasiado desorientado sobre en donde estaba.

"¿Tú crees que sea eso?"- Draco asintió, se puso de pie y caminó por la habitación.

"Aquel día, cuando me desperté en San Mungo, madre me dijo que Astoria era mi novia, que era normal la pérdida de memoria después del golpe en la cabeza que me di, pero... sabía que algo estaba mal, es normal cuando estás desorientado creer todo lo que te dicen. Además de que a Astoria se le notaba más bien nerviosa"- Draco se puso de pie frente a la chimenea.

"¿Crees que tu madre hizo aquello para que no continuaras con Harry? Después de todo, de lo que alcanzo a vislumbrar en mis recuerdos, es que ella no se veía muy contenta cuando estabas con Harry"- Pansy también se puso de pie, quedando a un lado de su amigo.

"Yo... tengo que saber qué ocurrió"- después de unos segundos en silencio, Draco miró a Pansy. "Pansy, quiero que contrates a un medimago mental para saber si efectivamente lo ocurrido con nuestros recuerdos es a causa de un obliviate, además de que tenemos que averiguar a quien más se lo han lanzado, si tu sabias de mi supuesta relación con Harry, entonces alguien más debería saberlo... ¡ya sé¡ Granger, desde que me casé con Astoria ella siempre me ha estado mirando de mala manera"- Pansy asintió y sonrió.

"Ojalá que todo se arregle Draco, después de todo, te veias bien feliz junto a Harry"- Pansy se marchó diciendo que volvería dentro de poco, dejando al rubio sumido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Hermione se paseo por el corredor de San Mungo, preocupada por la salud de su amigo.

Después de haber terminado de trabajar, había pasado a comprar algunas cosas para la alimentación de Harry, ya que este parecia cada dia mas zombie.

Estuvo tocando insistentemente la puerta del departamento de Harry, pero cuando este no le abrió y con un simple Alohomora pudo entrar al lugar, su rabia fue superada rápidamente cuando vió a Harry tirado en el piso, una carta fuertemente arrugada en su mano.

Harry no reaccionaba ni con un hechizo enervate, así que tuvo que traerlo a San Mungo en donde lo derivaron al área de urgencias, aún no sabía nada de este.

Se sentó, para después volver a ponerse de pie cuando vio a Luna salir desde la sala en la cual estaba Harry.

Luna se acercó a Hermione, sin saber como le daría la noticia a esta.

"Lo siento Hermione, hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero..."-Hermione escuchaba todo desde un mundo diferente, y en aquel momento Luna fue testigo del como Hermione Granger se derrumbaba bajo la noticia de que Harry Potter estaba en un profundo coma, del que probablemente jamás volvería a despertar.

* * *

Pansy se acercó a pasos agigantados a la oficina de Draco, quien nuevamente estaba clasificando y firmando varios papeles.

Dejó caer fuertemente y con cierta desesperación el Profeta en el escritorio de Draco, quien se sobresaltó por el fuerte ruido que causó el golpe.

"¿Qué es esto Pansy?"- esta se burló, tratando de no llorar.

"Míralo con tus propios ojos Draco"- el rubio abrió el diario, para luego dejarlo caer sobre la mesa.

"No puede ser"- fue el débil susurro que salió de su boca.

No, seguramente aquello era una de las tantas mentiras de aquella maldita reportera, pero la imagen era definitivamente de Harry.

Harry quién estaba en estado de coma, con miles de jarrones de flores a su alrededor, es como si la gente estuviera ya adelantando su muerte con aquellos regalos.

"Tengo que ir a San Mungo"- salió rápidamente de la habitación, seguido rápidamente por Pansy quien miraba con preocupación a su amigo.

* * *

"Ya dije que vengo a ver a Harry Potter"- Draco Malfoy era muchas cosas, pero no alguien paciente, y aquella enfermera realmente le estaba agotando la poca paciencia que tenía.

"Ya le dije señor Malfoy que Miss Granger dijo que nadie pasara a ver a Harry Potter, así que no podrá pasar"- Draco iba a replicar, pero la mano de Pansy en su hombro la detuvo.

Iba a reclamarle, pero vio como esta miraba a algo que estaba detrás de Draco, éste se dió la vuelta y suspiró cuando vio a Granger.

"Déjalos pasar Rose, tanto él como Pansy tienen el permiso de venir a Harry, solo ellos dos"- la enfermera asintió y los dejo a solas. "¿Qué hacen aquí?"- qué pregunta más ridícula, aunque eso claro no lo dijo en voz alta.

"Queremos saber cómo está Harry"- Hermione asintió, indicandoles que la siguieran.

"Lo encontré inconsciente frente a su chimenea, ningún hechizo pudo despertarlo, lo traje lo más rápido posible a San Mungo, pero Luna me dijo que no podían hacer mucho por Harry, ya que el..."- los hombros de Hermione empezaron a temblar. "El tiene cinco meses de embarazo, y aunque el bebé está bien y crecerá apropiadamente en todo el tiempo que Harry pase en coma, Luna me dijo que existe la posibilidad de que Harry muera al momento del parto"- Pansy se acercó a abrazar a Hermione cuando esta no pudo aguantar más y empezó a llorar. "Al parecer Harry no sabía que estaba esperando un bebé, Harry nunca me contó que estaba saliendo con alguien, no después de..."- Pansy acarició suavemente la cabeza de Hermione, sin prestarle mayor atención al alocado ritmo de su corazón ante tal contacto.

Draco se quedó lívido en su silla.

Harry. Embarazo. Bebé. Cinco meses... cinco meses.

"Granger, sé que no es el momento adecuado pero... ¿Qué estaba haciendo Harry hace cinco meses?"- Hermione lo miró confundida.

"Pensé que eso lo sabias"- Draco la miró en blanco. "Harry y tú estaban de 'Luna de miel', por así decirlo, fueron a celebrar sus nueve meses de noviazgo, ¿no te acuerdas?"- Draco negó, totalmente confundido.

"Yo... yo no me acuerdo de eso"- Hermione frunció su ceño.

"Harry me dijo que después de que volvieran, tú empezaste a alejarte de él y después de eso lo único supe de Harry es que este vino a mi casa, llorando y empapado por la lluvia después de que se enterara de tu casamiento con Astoria"- Hermione odiaba a Draco por eso, Harry nunca volvió a ser el mismo después de todo lo ocurrido, se veía... apagado, por más que este intentara ocultarlo.

Draco estaba cada vez más confundido, más un fuerte dolor de cabeza le impidieron seguir preocupándose, lo último que escuchó antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue su nombre siendo gritado por Pansy.

* * *

_"Vamos Harry, ven aquí ahora mismo"- el moreno se rió mientras corría, alejándose de Draco._

_"No, tendrás que lograr atraparme Draco"- el rubio sonrió lascivamente y fue en busca de Harry, quién gritaba que estaba siendo perseguido por un sexy violador._

* * *

_"Lo siento mucho Draco, si tan solo yo hubiera podido hacer algo antes, tu padre no estaría en estas condiciones ahora"- Draco se acercó a abrazar a Harry._

_"No es tu culpa Harry, no es tu error, toda la culpa aquí es del Ministerio, si ellos vigilarán más bien a sus prisioneros, nada de esto estaría pasando"- Harry abrazó fuertemente a Draco, tratando de creer en las palabras de este, pero por más que intentara despejar esa culpa, está quedó grabada en su mente como muchas otras antes de que la batalla terminara._

* * *

_"Yo no creo que esto sea muy bueno Señora Malfoy"- Draco sentía su cabeza palpitar por el dolor._

_"Va a salir todo bien Astoria, es una lástima que mi hijo no pueda tener hijos, pero ya más adelante se verá cómo podrás tener a su heredero"- Harry, ¿dónde estaba Harry?_

_"¿Por qué está tan en contra de la relación entre su hijo y Harry Potter?"- Draco conocía esa voz, era Astoria Greengrass._

_"Es anormal que dos hombres mantengan una relación, además de que no quiero que mi hijo salga con un mestizo"- madre, ¿porque ella estaba diciendo todo eso? ¿Es que ella no estaba tan alegre de su relación con Harry?_

_"Aún así, no creo que esto sea lo más correcto"- Astoria dijo preocupada._

_"Ya me tienes aburrida niña, ¡Imperio!"- todo se volvió oscuro._

* * *

_"Draco no me ignores, tenemos que hablar, yo-"- Draco suspiró y miró a Harry, quién se veía realmente triste, pero Draco no podía perder mucho tiempo con él, tenía que ir a ver a Astoria._

_"No puedo hablar contigo ahora mismo Harry, tengo que ir a ver los preparativos para mi boda con Astoria"- sin esperar respuesta alguna, se marchó del lugar, dejando a Harry solo con la mirada perdida y su cara llena de lágrimas que poco después se mezclaron con la repentina lluvia._

* * *

_"Sé feliz Draco"- el rubio le sonrió a Harry, devolviéndo el abrazo de este, sin notar el desesperado agarre que el moreno mantenía sobre su traje._

_"Lo seré Harry, Astoria es maravillosa"- Draco se separó de Harry y fue a saludar a las otras visitas, una vez más dejando solo a Harry._

* * *

_Draco le hizo señas a Harry, quién se acercó con una ligera sonrisa._

_"Y bien, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?"- la sonrisa de Draco no se despegaba de su rostro._

_"Astoria está esperando un hijo, ¡seré padre Harry!"- el moreno se veía shockeado, pero después le sonrió alegremente._

_"¡Felicidades Draco! Sabia que querías tener un hijo desesperadamente, así que... brindemos por tu hijo en camino"- Draco sonrió, contento de tener a tan maravilloso amigo._

* * *

Draco se removió en la cama, llevando su mano hacia su cabeza, tratando de que el dolor se desvaneciera.

"Veo que ya estás despierto"- Draco miró a su madre, quien sólo lo veía con tristeza.

Draco la miró, sin poder creer aún que aquella mujer, su madre, le haya quitado lo mejor que hubiera pasado en su vida.

"Yo...creí que era lo mejor, borrar de tus recuerdos la relación con Harry y obligándote a estar en una relación con Astoria, debes entenderme Draco, en mi familia siempre nos enseñaron que la relación entre dos hombres estaba mal vista, admito que fui feliz cuando me dijiste que Harry era tu novio, después de todo el fue quien te salvó, pero mientras más los veía, más se me venía a la mente las palabras de mi madre y al final no pude seguir aguantando, tenía que separarlos, sólo ahora, mientras te veo aquí, he reparado en que lo que hice no fue más que una traición hacia ti, sino que también una traición a tu padre, él no estaba para nada en contra de tu relación con Harry, el me dijo que Harry te hacía feliz, que lo podía ver en tus ojos."

"Vete"- Draco no quería mirar a su madre... no, a Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa asintió, saliendo de la habitación de su hijo, dejando que los aurores se la llevaran para su pronta encarcelación.

Hermione y Pansy entraron a ver a Draco, quien estaba llorando.

"Tanto tiempo perdido, tanto tiempo sin estar a su lado, tanto tiempo sin siquiera saber lo que vivimos"- las dos mujeres se acercaron a consolar a Draco.

"Pero ahora puedes remediarlo Draco, quédate al lado de Harry hasta que se despierte"- después de todo, tener esperanzas de que Harry despertara era todo lo que podían hacer en aquellos momentos.

* * *

Mientras Draco veía el ataúd bajar lentamente, empezó a recordar todo lo sucedido.

"Su salud era demasiado inestable Draco, es mejor que se haya ido antes de que todo pasara a peor"- el rubio asintió, sin despegar sus ojos del ataúd, solo cuando este desapareció de su vista permitió que las lágrimas salieran.

"Vamos, no te pongas así, vas a aplastar a Jane si sigues apretando tan fuerte, ella no se ve muy contenta tampoco"- Draco miró a su hija, quien con sus tres años lo miraba enojado.

"Lo siento pequeña, es solo que estoy demasiado triste"- la pequeña lo miró evaluativamente para luego asentir y descansar su pequeña cabeza en el pecho de su padre.

"Te tiene totalmente enganchado en su dedo meñique"- la risa del hombre tras el le causó un escalofrío.

"Es tu culpa por hacer que se acostumbrara demasiado a mis brazos, aunque no me quejo, ella me quiere más que a ti"- el hombre se rió.

"Si, si, pero yo te quiero aún más"-

"Ahora celoso de una bebé, muy maduro de ti Potter"- Harry sonrió y pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Draco, su cabeza descansando en el hueco del cuello.

Cerró sus ojos y pensó en el día que despertó, no pensó nunca en que hubiera seguido vivo, pero al parecer su cuerpo y alma sabían que no podían marcharse aún.

* * *

_Los gritos a su alrededor causaron un dolor para sus sensibles oídos, antes de que pudiera hacerlos callar, un fuerte dolor en su estómago le hizo gritar, todo se quedó en silencio y lo único que se oía eran los gritos de dolor de Harry._

_"¡Qué están esperando, el pobre está gritando de dolor! ¡Ya está en trabajo de parto!"- la enojada voz de Hermione se escuchó por la habitación, logrando que las enfermeras empezaran a trabajar rápidamente._

_"No te enojes tanto Hermione, todos estamos sorprendidos de que Harry esté despierto, sólo tenemos que esperar a que todo salga bien en el parto"- Hermione asintió, acariciando la mano entrelazada con la suya._

_"Ya lo sé Pansy, pero estoy preocupada, ¿y si algo malo llegara a ocurrir? ¿Y si el cuerpo de Harry es demasiado débil para soportar el parto? ¿Y si-"_

_"¿Y si es mejor que te callaras?"- Draco le dijo enojado, ya harto con todo lo que salía de la boca de Granger, esta solo ponía sus nervios a flor de pie, aún más de lo que ya estaban._

_Hermione iba a replicar, pero Pansy la besó antes de que pudiera hacerlo._

_Draco solo alzó una de sus cejas, para nada impresionado por la muestra de afecto frente a él, sabía que Pansy llevaba demasiado tiempo suspirando por Granger, cosa que a él le parecía demasiado vulgar, pero bueno, mientras Pansy fuera feliz y dejara de molestarlo, él estaba bien con la relación entre las dos mujeres._

_"No coman frente a los pobres por favor"- pero aquello no quería decir que soportaría ver por demasiado tiempo la muestra de afecto de aquellas dos descaradas. "Y díganme una vez más, como es que empezaron su relación"- por lo menos aquello lo mantendría alejado de la espera por el parto._

_"Pansy me invitó a salir, yo acepté, después yo la invité a salir y como ves, aquí estamos actualmente"- Hermione miró con burla a Draco._

_"Y yo que te veía como una romántica empedernida Granger, vaya sorpresa se lleva uno ¿no?"- esta solo se encogió de hombros, todo siendo observado por una divertida Pansy._

_"Los familiares del señor Potter"- los tres se levantaron rápidamente._

_"¿Cómo se encuentran los dos?"- preguntó Hermione._

_"Afortunadamente todo salió bien, dentro de muy poco podrán ver al señor Potter y a la pequeña"- los tres asintieron al mismo tiempo._

_"Entonces, ahora solo queda esperar"- y volvieron a la espera, sentados en aquellos incómodos sillones blancos._

* * *

"Aún no me puedo creer que el hijo de Astoria sea de Ron, bien guardado se lo tenían"- Draco bufó.

"Aún bajo la influencia del Imperius, Astoria logró acostarse con el hombre que quería, es una suerte que todo haya salido a la luz antes de que se armara un problema más grande"- Harry asintió. "Aunque hay algo que no entiendo, madre dijo que yo no podía tener hijos, así que ¿como quedaste embarazado?"- Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Cosas de la magia. He de admitir que aún no puedo sacarme de la mente la cara de Ron cuando se le contó toda la verdad, pero es bueno que se haya aclarado, porque ahora finalmente podemos estar juntos y Astoria finalmente puede estar con Ron"- Harry acarició el cabello de Draco, dando una última mirada a la tumba. "Vamos, tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde y mis pies están empezando a doler"- Draco asintió y se fueron sin mirar hacia atrás.

Y ahí, entre la hierba, a los pies de la tumba, una nueva flor nació, un narciso que brillo momentáneamente.

_"Aquí yace Narcissa Malfoy Black, como último deseo: La felicidad de su hijo con la persona que él amaba"_

**_•FIN•_**

* * *

Bueno, aquí termina este Two-shot, este me quedó más largo que el anterior, espero que les haya gustado.

Notas Finales: He de decir que me entretuve con la idea de dejar a Harry muerto, que en vez de ser Narcissa, haya sido Harry quién estaba siendo enterrado, la cosa era que Draco al final de la historia tenia que estar en un entierro, y da las casualidades del destino que Narcissa se me escapó de las manos en esta historia y terminó por ser así, aunque al final igualmente se dio cuenta de su error, un poco tarde, pero la intención es lo que cuenta X'D

Y bueno, así es como termina todo ¿Tienen alguna duda?

De ser así ...

...¡Dejen Review!


End file.
